


First Five Feelings.

by albinokittens300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Emotions, Experiencing Emotions For the First Time, Gen, Nothing Graphic but Please Avoid if That Effects You Negatively, Rateing is For The Same Reason As Trigger Warning, Trigger Warning For Child Abuse and Domestic Abuse, at the end sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Kara counts the new emotions she feel just after she deviates from her programming and ventures to protect Alice and get her away from Todd.(First D:BH fic, yay!)
Relationships: Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 13





	First Five Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just finished playing through the game recently even though I am sooo late to this. And I love it so much! Had to give writing some fic a try, and decided to first play around with Kara, whose my favorite. The idea of how her emotions would work during Stormy Night, given that she is feeling them for the first time in her memory. It ended up as sad as you'd think, but also Alice is there so Kara ends up getting a little bit of comfort and solace at the end :). 
> 
> Again, this is my first go at writing ANYTHING D:BH and I'm obviously still learning. So I ask for gentleness in that regard, and do please let me know you'd be interested in seeing me write anything else! For now, enjoy this little fic and leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined.

Fear is the first thing she feels. It is so much; suddenly, her whole existence goes from telling her to stay put to demanding she runs as fast and as far as possible with the little girl upstairs in tow.

The new, uncomfortable, and overwhelming feeling does give her the small mercy of freezing her in place for a moment. Todd rants from the living room, screaming about his ex-wife. For once, Kara doesn’t bother to process the words. If she makes the wrong move, she could very well be broken again. Or at least that’s what he said, and Kara isn’t willing to take the risk. Quietly, she moves towards the stairs.

Once she makes it to the second floor and passes his room, Kara regrets not grabbing the gun stored there. But Alice, she needs to get to Alice.

If there is a distinction, Kara decides dread is the second emotion she feels after fear. How she knows this is not processing to her, but she can feel if she doesn’t get herself and the little girl locked in the bedroom away from this house now, there may not be another chance. When she opens the door, number three comes over her for just a second.

Alice is in her blanket fort, knees clutched to her chest, and using her heels to rock back and forth.

“He’s coming, he’s gonna hurt me!” She tells her. That’s when the steps begin to creak, and Todd’s belligerent ranting gets closer. “Run! Get away, or he’ll break you like last time!” Alice cries out, panicked as the steps get hauntingly louder. Bravery is what Kara counts as number four while rushing back to the door and locking it.

If only to buy herself a few more seconds of thought before it’s forced open.

_________________________________

Five doesn’t come till she is on the bus. Somehow, the driver ignores her uniform and LED, allowing them on and slowly beginning to drive away as they take a seat in some empty seats.

Kara still feels the fear and dread coursing through her, despite everything around her reading as being safe. Even Alice seems to stop so violently trembling after several moments while she is still trying to piece together what had happened, and how. And why these new sensations aren’t going away.

That’s when Alice takes her hand, and she feels something she comes to quickly define as love. For this little girl she has taken charge of and from her as well.


End file.
